


Though I love it when I'm floating it's kind of lonely at the top

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No Dialogue, No beta we die like lmanburg, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, but you could also interpret it as villain schlatt, god fuckin dammit i still dont know how to tag, i cant wait to write this child burning down a house, i will expand on that tag at some point, i would say be nice bc im on mobile but also, its not that hard lmao, minecraft respawning, morally grey tubbo, so go wild be as big of an asshole as you want idc, technically villain wilbur, thatll be so fun, tubbo is a good liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: traitor tubbo but this time manburg wins :)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	Though I love it when I'm floating it's kind of lonely at the top

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda fun!! i might do this more. if i do dont expect an actual story for a while, you'll probably just get oneshots bc i dont have enough braincells to write a full multichaptered story lmao
> 
> title from trampoline by kero kero bonito

Tubbo wasn't stupid, even if he acted like it. Tubbo was smart, tactical, not someone to mess around with. He was anything but stupid.

What Tubbo was, is tired. He hated wars, hated fighting, wanted nothing more than to be at peace and listen to Tommy's music discs again on their bench above the hill. But Tubbo wasn't stupid, he knew that would never happen again.

Tubbo had been working with Schlatt from the start. Schlatt approached him first. He had recognized that the boy was criminally underrated, and would be a great addition to Schlatt 2020. The two struck up a deal, and within minutes were planning out the entire election.

Schlatt's ideas made sense. They were smart, easy to understand, and would make L'manburg better. The businessman's morals and ideas aligned more with Tubbo's than Wilbur's ever did.

Working with Schlatt was different than working with Wilbur. Working under that man and his brother had left Tubbo lonely, tired, and used. Tubbo knew that while working for Wilbur, he would never be known. He would stay in the backround, and fade with time. He would never be known by anyone. He was nothing but a tool.

He hated it.

Working under Schlatt was different. Schlatt worked with and trusted few, but when he did he was fiercely loyal and caring, and Tubbo liked that about the man. Sure his bits made him seem like some evil dictator, but behind closed doors the man was a real softy. Tubbo knew he would be respected under Schlatt's rule, heard. He wouldn't just be a tool. He liked that.

Every second of the election was planned. All of it scripted, at least on Schlatt's side. The whole group knew what they would do, they knew they would win.

Thankfully, Tubbo is a very, very good actor.

Wilbur and Tommy never suspected a thing, and the plan went off without a hitch. Schlatt won, Tubbo officially became his secretary of state, and Pogtopia contacted him a few days later. Within days he was the backbone of Pogtopia, being under control of almost everything. Of course, he shared the potato farm with Technoblade, but that was alright. Better to gain the man's trust than to stay distant, even if he knew Techno would never be on his side.

Nobody in Pogtopia noticed, of course. Tubbo was experienced in making it look like he was doing less than he was, he had been doing it for years. He could destroy it all in a matter of minutes, if he wanted to. He didn't, not yet, of course, but he could.

The cabinet had weekly meetings, everyone knew what Tubbo was doing. They all joked and laughed and planned, and throughout it all Tubbo was included. They made sure Tubbo would know what to do, would be safe, would be respected. That was more than Wilbur had ever done. 

Within weeks, Wilbur had gone crazy with paranoia and his hunger for power. Manburg had planned a festival, and Wilbur wanted to use it to its fullest extent. He told Tubbo to put a safeword in his speech, and that he would blow it all up.

Tubbo knew Wilbur didn't have it in him, no matter how much the man believed he did. Tubbo knew some words and a few tears from Tommy would keep the man from doing anything, and so did the rest of the cabinet. Nobody bothered to disarm the stage, because they knew the bomb would never go off.

Tubbo planned his own execution. He knew this, and it was his idea. Tubbo knew Wilbur no longer trusted him, was no longer telling him everything. He knew he needed Wilbur to tell him everything, and that there was only one way for that to be guaranteed.

Tubbo hated respawning. It was painful and left him feeling empty for days, but he knew it would be for the greater good. He knew that being 'kicked out' by Schlatt was the only way to gain Wilbur's trust, but god he hated it (even if he still dreams of that day, of when that firework exploded and it hurt so bad. he doesnt regret a thing).

Once fully with Pogtopia, Tubbo worked hard to make himself seem like he was better off there. He stopped wearing the suit (even if he missed it), he followed Tommy around like a lost puppy (even if he knew tommy never cared about him the same way as tubbo once did), he was fiercely loyal to Wilbur (even if every night he whispered things to schlatt to be written down and used again later). He acted just as he needed to, and nobody suspected a thing.

The day he was called to a meeting with Schlatt, he left under the guise of needing to get more supplies for Pogtopia. He would bring the supplies back of course, him and Schlatt had talked about this weeks before, and the president would have things for Tubbo to take back with him at the meeting.

When Tubbo walked into the clearing and saw Dream, he wasn't surprised. He had suspected that the man was tired of Pogtopia, wanted to move on to something bigger and better. He knew Dream expected more and was let down (even if it could have been better had tubbo not held them back), and he was glad he could finally get the man on their side. 

Together the 3 talked about what would come next. It had been weeks since the festival, and Wilbur was getting antsy. Together they planned the downfall of Pogtopia.

A few days later, once Quackity had 'joined' Pogtopia as well, Dream left, putting everyone else on edge as a result. Nobody trusted anybody anymore, and that was exactly what they wanted. 

The night before Pogtopia fell, Tommy talked to Tubbo. Tommy admitted he was terrified, of Wilbur and Schlatt and of the fact that one of his friends was betraying him. Tommy admitted that he didn't know what to do, he didn't know who to follow. Tommy asked Tubbo if he was the traitor, and said that if he was, Tommy would go with him. 

The next day, Pogtopia burned and Manburg came out on top.

(even if tubbo entered manburg with tommy and schlatt by his side, thats not very important)


End file.
